Growth hormone is a hormone which stimulates growth of all tissues capable of growing. In addition, growth hormone is known to have a number of effects on metabolic processes, e.g., stimulation of protein synthesis and free fatty acid mobilisation and to cause a switch in energy metabolism from carbohydrate to fatty acid metabolism. Deficiency in growth hormone can result in a number of severe medical disorders, e.g., dwarfism.
Growth hormone is released from the pituitary. The release is under tight control of a number of hormones and neurotransmitters either directly or indirectly. Growth hormone release can be stimulated by growth hormone releasing hormone (GHRH) and inhibited by somatostatin. In both cases the hormones are released from the hypothalamus but their action is mediated primarily via specific receptors located in the pituitary. Other compounds which stimulate the release of growth hormone from the pituitary have also been described. For example arginine, L-3,4-dihydroxyphenylalanine (L-Dopa), glucagon, vasopressin, PACAP (pituitary adenylyl cyclase activating peptide), muscarinic receptor agonists and a synthetic hexapeptide, GHRP (growth hormone releasing peptide) release endogenous growth hormone either by a direct effect on the pituitary or by affecting the release of GHRH and/or somatostatin from the hypothalamus.
In disorders or conditions where increased levels of growth hormone is desired, the protein nature of growth hormone makes anything but parenteral administration non-viable. Furthermore, other directly acting natural secretagogues, e.g., GHRH and PACAP, are longer polypeptides for which reason parenteral administration is preferred.
The use of certain compounds for increasing the levels of growth hormone in mammals has previously been proposed, e.g. in EP 18072, EP 83 864, WO 8302272, WO 8907110, WO 8901711, WO 8910933, WO 8809780, WO 9118016, WO 9201711, WO 9304081, WO 9413696, WO 9517423, WO 9514666, WO 9615148, WO 9622997, WO 9635713, WO 9700894, WO 9722620, WO 9723508, WO 9740023, and WO 9810653.
The composition of growth hormone releasing compounds is important for their growth hormone releasing potency as well as their bioavailability. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide novel compounds with growth hormone releasing properties. Moreover, it is an object to provide novel growth hormone releasing compounds (growth hormone secretagogues) which are specific and/or selective and have no or substantially no side-effects, such as e.g. release of LH, FSH, TSH, ACTH, vasopressin, oxytocin, cortisol and/or prolactin. It is also an object to provide compounds which have good oral bioavailability.